Miserable like me
by Kithas Godall
Summary: At TITAN education centres, there are people who get to be saved by mysterious spaceship guys and get a trip straight to TITAN's HQ, and there are people who don't. People left there to rot with their own demons. This is a short story of that people not worth saving.


Lee was always a trouble maker; Well, she didn't actually light the school on fire like that Ava girl did a few years ago, but she was also troubling enough to spend more time in principal's than in study time. Not that she used that time to study, anyways, but to figure crazy ways to go do some kind of mischief with the only purpose to have fun, and just enough charm to not get expelled afterwards.  
That's what everyone saw on Lee. Everyone but Kanae. Kanae knew what was inside that trouble maker: A kind, good-natured girl, high-spirited enough to try and lift everyone else's spirit, whether they wanted it or not. That TITAN school was bad enough with so much miserable people to laugh at her horns – she didn't even want the damn things – but Lee always saw her as more than a freak, as something more than the looser she actually was.  
She saw her as a partner in crime. As a friend. As something more. At least, that's what Kanae always said herself. She never managed to confirm if her feelings were mutual. And now, she would never know.

When she came saying that about TITAN, Kanae almost didn't believe her. "A special recruitment program", she said. "A School of Gifted Youngsters". She would go, she would show them her amazing skills, get a great job for the big man – or, as Lee joked, the big mysterious alien being -, and some day, she promised, she would go back to get her. Kanae believed that.  
She should be glad. Lee got her opportunity. Adventures, interesting places, new people… It would be great for her. But now… Now Kanae couldn't think of anything else that how alone did she feel. It was stupid, she told herself. Lee was up to a better life, and, Kanae knew she should be glad for her. But she wasn't. Lee was gone. And now she was alone. For the first time in forever, Kanae was alone. Alone through the rest of the school-day, and was alone through lunch time. Nobody went to her to suggest some crazy place to explore, some loose tile in girl's bathroom to hide some treasures.  
Kanae still had things to do. Still had classes. Still had homework. Still had a life. A miserable life like everyone in that TITAN-owned place, but they went through it whether it was alone or together. Why did she feel all those so colorless? Why was everything so lacking in spirit?

"She left", said the little voice into her ear. "She left without you". Kanae looked herself into the mirror. Her sad little face, with those slanted eyes, that red hair like a demon, and those little horns. She didn't want to have them. She didn't want everyone to look at them. She wanted Lee to tell her that she was one of a kind, she was beautiful. But it would never happen again. "Because she left without looking back". Kanae should be glad Lee did go for a better life, in some TITAN School for Gifted Youngsters instead that TITAN Miserable Facility. "You both promised you would go through this place together. You would survive together. But she lied". That little voice was annoying. That little voice was right. It always was, actually. Reminding her how everyone was normal, how none of them had horns or strange slanted eyes, how she wasn't one of them.

The only thing capable of shutting up that voice was Lee with her endless chit chat and their shenanigans together. But Lee wasn't there anymore. Alone, without feeling or direction, Kanae fell to her knees in the middle of her miserable existence. What to feel, what to do, when you're alone in a place full of people. Kanae couldn't go on on her own, but no one would help her. No one would carry her. No one but Lee. And Lee had abandoned her. That she knew, unaware of the "Galactic Child Containmen Center" leaflet Lee forgot under her bed.  
"But you don't need her anymore". The horned dark being was the same from her dreams, the same from the voice inside her. The masked guy. Kanae felt cold brambles around her feelings as the demon inside her crept through her consciousness. "You don't need anyone else". his tentacular thorned arms moved like an inexistent breeze blown through them. "Come with old Muqi", said the demon, his broken face mask in front of Kanae, his thorned arms stretching around her. The same horns, thesame look as her in his only eye behind the mask. It was a lonely creature. A miserable creature. "Come with me, sweet child, and you will never be alone again. Come with me, an we will make them as miserable as you". Lee was gone. No one would save her. And, after she sealed the pact, no one would save them either.


End file.
